


Wish Upon a Star

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bookshop, Dancing, Demon, Fancy, Fluff, Food, Food mention, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Moon, SMITE, Star - Freeform, Stars, Wish, angel - Freeform, flower - Freeform, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You meet a man who saves you from the stress of a gala. He asks you if you had one wish, what would it be.





	1. Chapter 1

The gala was fully underway. Music was flourishing, champagne was being poured, and hors d’oeuvres were being served. To the average person, it was a simply fantastic event that only the rich and fabulous could attend. Though, you being you, you had your connections and were there as a guest of honor. Well, one of the guests of honor. You weren’t rich. And, in your own opinion, you weren’t that fabulous either. That didn’t stop nearly every man there from asking you to dance with them.

You would twirl and twirl and twirl. It was getting to the point where you were feeling sick. Though, you weren’t entirely sure if it was from the spinning or from the lack of food. While the food was plentiful, you felt it was your duty to make everyone there happy. Otherwise, you felt as though those that invited you were being dishonored.

There was a lull in the music as some of the live performers took a small break to use the restroom, rehydrate, and give their bodies a break. You glanced around, making sure no one was making a beeline for you. The coast was clear. Quickly, you made your way towards the buffet table hosting a variety of the hors d’oeuvres.

"[Y/N]!” a voice chimed and a man stepped in your way. He didn’t look at all familiar, but the smile and the way he said your name made you think you’ve met him in one lifetime. “It’s so great to see you, I’m so glad you could make it!”

“It’s so great to see you, too! How have you been?” you brownnosed and inwardly cringed as he gave you a hug.

“Just fine! I actually just got back from a trip from Africa. You’ll have to come over to my place again and the wife and I can show you some pictures. You’ll love them. We have so many interesting stories.”

You’ve been to his house before, you mentally noted. Still, you hadn’t any idea who the bastard was. That’s what you get for fundraising, being in deep with political crowds, and not having the ability to say no.

“That sounds lovely, just message me later, alright?” you smiled politely. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am simply famished.”

“Right, of course!”

As you walked away, you shuddered. Then, your eyes were set on the table. Your hands graced a small plate and you used a variety of tongs to fill it. There was fruit, cheese, crackers, and something that looked fancy but you weren’t sure what it was so you put it on your plate anyway. Just as you were about to take a bite, the music started playing once more.

“May I have this dance?” You looked over with your mouth open and the food making way into your mouth. There was a guy close to your age staring at you. You darted your eyes between the plate and the man. He started to tap his foot impatiently. “Well?”

“I-I’m sort of eating?” you said as though it was a question.

“You can eat later.”

It took everything in you to not curse the man out right then and there. He reached for the plate as if he was going to take it out of your hands. You tumbled backward in shock and bumped into a solid figure.

“I-I’m so sorry!” you stammered and turned to look at who you ran into.

There was another man with kind blue eyes, curly blond hair, and a gentle round face. He simply smiled at you and then glanced at the man who was attempting to steal your food. “No worries, my dear,” he said. “I was actually coming this way to see if you needed assistance!”

“Assistance?” you questioned. Your eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Yes,” he mused. “It seems as though you were simply trying to feed yourself when this buffoon decided he was far more important than you and didn’t at all consider your feelings.”

“What?” the buffoon growled. “Who do you think you are?”

“A gentleman,” the blond nodded proudly. He turned his attention back to you. “Now, would you care to join me in eating? I was going to get another plate myself.”

“That sounds heavenly,” you sighed and finally took a small bite of your food. With your stomach growling threats at you, you didn’t bother to taste it and quickly swallowed it. “Thank you.”

"My pleasure!” The blond quickly filled a plate and led you to a secluded corner of the gala. “I’ve noticed you’ve been trying to make your way towards the food for quite some time now.”

You nearly choked on your cheese and crackers. “You did?”

He chuckled lightly and nodded his head. “Yes. It seems you’re quite popular here.” You grumbled to yourself. The blond frowned, “Not too happy with that?”

Straightening up, you shook your head. “I should be grateful that these people have welcomed me. But there’s a bit of a pressure to be perfect. I-I’m not really from this sort of scene, I’m not rich. So I feel that if I mess up, I’ll be scrutinized and tossed aside. I have to keep these connections.”

"And why’s that?”

With a sigh, you placed a bit of the cheese and cracker back on its plate. You looked to the side with guilt. “I need their money to support a non-profit I’m with. It’s selfish, I know.”

The blond chuckled lightly. “I would say it would be selfish if the money was for yourself. But it’s not. You put up with these stuffy people and in return your help a good cause.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. Now! If you’d like, I did see a balcony overlooking the gardens just outside of here. You could go escape over there. Oh! I could keep watch, like a spy! I could make sure no one bothers you for the rest of the night.”

You gave the man a crooked smile. He was a bit odd, yes. But he seemed genuine, not trying to one-up every other person in the room by talking about his grandiose stories of wasteful spending. “Actually, I wouldn’t mind being out there with you.”

“Really?” A look of shock formed on his face before turning into a wide grin and his entire body wiggled ever so slightly. You hummed in agreement. “Well, follow me!”

You glanced around to make sure no one was watching you before the pair of you snuck out of the ballroom. The night air was crisp. Goosebumps formed on your arms and you shivered ever so slightly.

“Here,” you heard the man rumble. A warm weight was placed around your shoulders. You glanced at them and noticed the man’s jacket covering you.

“Th-thank you,” you stuttered and a rosy hue painted itself on your cheeks.

The man merely smiled before looking up at the twinkling stars. You took a moment to take him in. At that moment, the moon was rising from the horizon. It almost made it seem like this gentleman had a halo. You smiled before finishing your food.

“If you could make one wish, what would it be?” he asked out of nowhere. Though, the way he was looking at the stars, perhaps he was referring to making a wish on one.

You glanced up at the galaxy surrounding the two of you. It took you a couple of minutes to think it over, through which he waited patiently. “That everything would turn out okay.”

“It will,” he said just above a whisper.

A small breeze blew through. Although you had his jacket on you, you still felt the chill. Shivering, you stepped just a tad closer to him. “How do you know that?”

He looked over at you and stepped closer himself to where your arms brushed against one another. “Miracles happen all the time.”

You hummed and pondered over it for a bit. Still, you kept your eyes up at the stars. There was one, in particular, that was shined brighter than the others. Closing your eyes, you did make a wish. You wished that everything would be alright.

The man watched you with interest. You looked so peaceful with your eyes shut. He felt a slight flush in his face, but he refused to look away. With the light from the stars and the moon, you were absolutely gorgeous. He found himself subconsciously making the air around the two of you colder. Your shuttered and opened your eyes. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and brought you closer to him to keep you warm.

“I’m sorry.” He realized what he had just done. “I should have asked first.”

He went to move his arm away, but you shook your head. “I-it’s alright,” you said shyly. “It’s either this or go back inside. I want to stay out here a bit longer.”

The man found himself smiling down at you. He looked back up at the stars, determined to make your wish come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Money had started to pour into the nonprofit after the gala. The treasurer called you early the next morning. It sounded like they were crying. After she told you what was going on, you nearly started crying as well. It meant that the nonprofit could make a bigger impact and help more people. Everything was going to be alright.

After you got off the phone, you pulled out your laptop and checked your e-mail. You were in a dire state of needing an actual paid job. While it was great volunteering for the non-profit, volunteering didn’t pay the bills. A shudder ran through your spine at the thought have how little money you currently possessed. Then, you felt your heart drop. There wasn’t a single response to the dozens of jobs you sent your resume to.

“Everything will be alright,” you repeated to yourself quietly. “It’ll be okay,” you felt your voice shake as you tried to not cry. “Just get ready and you’ll get a reply soon.”

That’s exactly what you did. You peeled off your pajamas and hopped into the shower. You were too tired from last night to shower then, and you were sure you were a sweaty mess after all of the dancing you were forced into.

The water was cold and pelted your skin harshly. You would have turned up the temperature, but you had to save money. Instead, you quickly scrubbed your hair and skin before jumping out. Your hands groped around for the fluffy towel before you started to pat yourself dry. Just as you were about to put on your clothes, your phone started to vibrate against the bathroom counter.

It was a number you hadn’t seen before. For a split second, you were going to ignore it. It could have just been spam. But then you remembered the gentleman who you gave your number to. You felt your heart skip a beat and your body warm at the thought of him calling you. Quickly, you swiped to answer.

“Hello?”

“Yes, is [Y/N] there? This is Aziraphale calling.”

“Hi, Aziraphale,” you said just barely containing your excitement. “This is [Y/N]. How are you?”

“Doing just well!” By the sound of his chipper voice, you could tell he was smiling. “And how are you, my dear?”

“I’m alright.”

“Just alright?”

“Yeah,” you sighed and rested your phone against your shoulder as you started to pull on some clothes. “Looking for a job right now, so it’s a bit stressful.”

“Well, if it’s a job you’re looking for, why don’t you come and work for me?”

The pant leg got caught on your feet. You fell forward. The phone clattered a distance away from you on the bathroom tile. Groaning, you grabbed the phone and held it against your ear.

“—you alright?!” Aziraphale was nearly shouting into the phone.

“Yeah, just tripped. I’m fine.”

“Goodness, did you get hurt?”

“No, no, I’m good.” You shook your head. “Did you just offer me a job?”

“Well, yes. I was just going to put out an ad to hire, but why not just hire you? That’d make it so much easier!”

“You’re an angel, Aziraphale,” you laughed. It was either that or cry. “Really. Thank you so much.”

Aziraphale chuckled, “It’s my pleasure, dear.”

Yes, everything was going to be okay.

–

There was a heatwave going through England and the rest of Europe. You found that customers were starting to try and seek the fans blowing in the bookshop. Your stress levels increased significantly, especially when they started to ask about the books. If they sold, Aziraphale would get upset. You couldn’t allow yourself to be the reason for him being upset.

“Get out!” you seethed as someone asked how much a book cost.

“I beg your pardon?” the man asked with a stuffy voice.

“I said get out! We are now closed! We have been for quite a while,” you nearly screamed while flipping the store’s sign to closed.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” The man placed the book back where he found it. “I didn’t realize!”

“It’s fine, just please go so I can close up.”

“Right, sorry again!” He left so quickly you almost felt bad about treating him so poorly.

With a sigh, you locked the shop’s doors and wiped away a bead of sweat that had started to form. Even with the fans blowing it was unbearably hot. With a heavy sigh, you made your way to the back of the shop and plopped yourself onto the couch. You tried to spread your body out as much as possible to get rid of the excess heat.

“This sucks!” you groaned. “Damn climate change.”

The bell to the front of the door chimed. You sat up in confusion, you had locked the shop up. Then, it donned on you.

“[Y/N], are you here, my dear?”

“Back here,” you called out to him. He walked in. His jacket was draped over his arm and his cheeks were ever so red. “Heat getting to you, too?”

He stared at you with a soft smile before blinking and shaking his head. “Sorry? Heat?”

“Yeah, the heatwave?”

“Oh, oh yes. That’s what it is,” Aziraphale coughed slightly and hung his jacket up. “Is that why you closed up shop?”

“Yeah, it’s driving customers in. I swear big oil wants you to sell your books.” You laughed awkwardly and sat up. “Is it okay that I closed it?”

“Of course, my dear. I don’t really care either way, just as long as the books don’t sell.” He took a look at your overheated figure. “Would you like me to fetch you a damp towel?”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Nonsense.” Aziraphale was already making his way to the restroom. He grabbed a towel from the linen rack and ran cool water over it. The man quickly made his way back and gently placed it on the back of your neck. His fingers lingered for a moment or two before he pulled away. “There you are, my dear.”

You groaned happily, as it was already starting to cool you off. “Thank you, Aziraphale.”

–

The next morning, you had turned on the television to watch the local news while you were eating breakfast.

“The top executives of the world’s leading oil and gas companies have all announced a plan to start moving towards clean and renewable resources to try and combat the effects of what they are calling man-caused climate change. Leading climate scientists have agreed that this new step could help to slow down, if not completely stop rising global temperatures.”

“Holy Hell,” you mumbled and dropped your spoon into your cereal. “What the…” You were flabbergasted. Never before did you think you’d live to see the day where these people would actually try to do something good.

Maybe everything would turn out okay.

–

It was another day at the bookshop. This time, it wasn’t unbearably hot. The customers were few and far between, giving you the perfect opportunity to talk to Aziraphale while he was shelving books. Just after he went to the back to grab some more books he had acquired earlier that week, the bell to the shop chimed.

You glanced up and you felt your blood run cold. There were two men who entered in business suits. One had violet eyes, something you’ve never actually seen before. He was tall and muscular. Everything about him screamed authority. The other man was balding. When he gave you a polite smile, you saw a golden cross plastered on to his teeth.

“Hello, how may I help you?”

“Oh, so you’re a bookshop helper now? He couldn’t manage it all by himself, could he?” the man with violet eyes spoke in a condescending tone.

“I-I’m sorry?” you stammered.

“Look, we’re here for Aziraphale. Now you just go and be on your way, alright? This shop is now closed.”

“Excuse me?” Now you were growing angry. “I don’t think you have any right to tell me that this shop is closed. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

The balding man snapped his fingers. Instantly, you felt an incredible pain course through your veins. It felt as if your insides were on fire and bursting. A scream managed to strangle itself from your throat as you fell to the ground withering in pain.

Footsteps came storming out quickly. “[Y/N]?” you heard Aziraphale cry out desperately. His eyes landed on your body. Quickly, he fell to the ground near you and he placed his hands on your shoulders to try and see what was wrong.

“Hello, Aziraphale,” the violet man stated to gather Aziraphale’s attention.

Aziraphale’s eyes shot up. A look of complete anger and horror filled his face. “You did this to them! Stop this at once, Gabriel!”

“Only if you agree to talk to us. In private.”

"Yes, yes, fine. Anything, just stop hurting them!” You started to sob as you clawed desperately at Aziraphale.

"Sandalphon,” Gabriel said.

Sandalphon snapped his fingers once more and instantly the pain stopped. Though, you continued to sob at what had just happened.

“It’s okay, my dear,” Aziraphale soothed. “It’s going to be okay.” He ran a hand through your hair in an attempt to calm you down.

“Aziraphale, now. You can be with your pet later.”

“Please don’t leave,” you cried desperately.

“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale whispered before standing and following the two men out.

You sobbed on the floor while trying to comprehend what had just happened. It was almost as if the pain was still there, but you knew it wasn’t. You also had no idea if Aziraphale was going to be okay. The thought of him getting hurt only made you cry all that much harder.

Hours had passed, and your tears had eventually dried up. You still hadn’t moved from where you were lying. You stared blankly into space, trapped in your thoughts of Aziraphale getting hurt or killed by those two men who had entered the shop. You didn’t even budge when you heard the bell chime.

Feet quickly made their way over and someone knelt down on the ground. A hand gently caressed your cheek. It was far softer than the pain you had experienced. Slowly, you moved your eyes up to see who was there.

“Aziraphale?” you croaked.

He gave you a gentle smile and nodded his head. With some effort, you pushed yourself off the floor so you were in a seating position. You stared at him with a frown. “Are you hurt?”

“I should be asking you that, my dear,” he said softly.

You felt your bottom lip tremble before you threw yourself into him. He wrapped his arms around you tightly and rocked you back and forth while shushing you. His hand ran through your hair while he whispered sweet words of reassurance.

“I-I was so scared,” you wailed. “I thought they were going to hurt you.”

“I know, it’s alright. I’m okay.” He held you tighter against him. “They were upset with me over something I did. I’m so sorry you got caught up in that. They shouldn’t have hurt you like that.”

“How did they?” Your hands gripped onto the front of his vest while you buried your face in his chest.

Aziraphale sighed and remained silent for a moment or two. “It’s difficult to explain. They’re not exactly human.”

You pulled away and looked up at him with swollen, red eyes. “Are they demons?”

“I’m afraid not,” Aziraphale said with melancholy. “They’re angels. Bad ones, I assure you.”

You sniffled and wiped away your tears. A part of you wanted to reject what he had just said, but after what had happened you believed him. “Why would angels be bad at you?”

“Well,” Aziraphale took a deep breath. “I’m an angel myself.” You looked at him in shock. “Now, I assure you, I would never hurt you like they did. But…” He paused and felt tears building up in his own eyes. “But I understand if you don’t want to have anything to do with me.”

You quickly pulled him into a hug. “Don’t say that.”

Aziraphale felt himself relax and a single tear run down his face. Despite the harsh words he received and the near smiting of you, if you were there in his arms, everything would be okay.

–

It took you a while to get used to the fact that Aziraphale wasn’t actually a man, but an angel. Still, you didn’t let it impact your friendship. However, what did start to wear you down was the memories of the intense pain you suffered. You’d wake up in a fit of screams in the middle of the night. Everything made you jump. Finally, Aziraphale had enough.

“[Y/N],” he spoke softly in an attempt to not scare you. Still, you leapt where you were standing and turned to him with wide eyes. “Sorry. Come here, come sit with me.” You looked at him for a moment before you followed him to the back. You took a seat on the couch, expecting him to sit in his chair. However, he sat down right next to you. “I need you to rest, alright?”

“Rest?”

“Yes,” he hummed. “I’m going to try and help you. I know you haven’t been sleeping and everything scares you. Let me try to help.” You stared at him, barely processing what he was saying with your sleep-deprived mind. Still, you slowly nodded your head. He smiled gently and guided you to rest your head on his lap. “Just fall asleep, my dear.” He ran his fingers through your hair while he started to hum a melody. There was a soft glow coming from his hands and almost immediately, you fell into the realm of unconsciousness.

You weren’t quite sure when you woke up, but it was dark outside. Aziraphale’s lap was cushioning your head. A blush formed on your cheeks as you quickly sat up. He looked at you with a smile of his own.

“How are you feeling, my dear?”

“Fine,” you said with some confusion. You were better than fine. In fact, you actually felt like you got some sleep. There wasn’t the sensation of fear eating away at your heart either. “What happened?”

“Performed a bit of a miracle,” Aziraphale informed you. “I healed the part of your mind that was struggling.”

“Oh.”

“Now, everything will be okay.”

–

You weren’t entirely sure when it happened, but you were sure of it now. Whenever you saw the angel, you would feel your heart beat a little faster. It wasn’t out of fear, not it was more the opposite. Then, there were the times where he’d smile at you. You felt yourself soar higher than Heaven itself. You were desperately in love with him.

"It’ll be okay,” you muttered to yourself while trying to work with the overwhelming emotions you felt for him. Though, your mind was racing while trying to figure out how it was going to be okay. Aziraphale was simply perfect. There was no possible way he could return your feelings. You felt your heart breaking into pieces at just the thought.

A part of you wondered if it’d be better for you to just quit and never see him again. That idea was more painful than him rejecting you. You couldn’t do that and just throw away your friendship. No, you knew you needed to at least say something. And if he rejected you, you could move on.

With a new determination, you left your home and made your way to the flower shop. Flowers were nice, and he was nice, and you hoped it would just be nice. You shook your head at your thoughts and stepped foot in the store. You immediately made your way to the sunflowers, Aziraphale’s favorite flower. You grabbed a bouquet and then paused when you heard someone talking.

"Oh, I hope they like these,” your ears twitched at the familiar voice.

“I’m sure they will, Angel. Just buy them and go to their place.”

“But what if I read it wrong?” he asked. You slowly peeked through the aisle and saw Aziraphale standing there with your favorite flowers in his arms. “What if they don’t actually love me and I was just projecting? I’ve felt this way about them since the first night I’ve met them.”

“Then, you’ll have tried,” the man Aziraphale was standing with replied. Crowley was his name, you remembered. He has stopped by the shop on multiple occasions. He looked up and you could have sworn he saw you, but it was hard to tell with his sunglasses. “Would you look at that?” He nodded his head in your direction.

You froze on the spot as Aziraphale turned. His eyes landed on the sunflowers in your arms and he glanced back up at you. A rosy blush was painted beautifully on his cheeks. And his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

“H-hey,” you stuttered and slowly approached the angel. “Fancy seeing you here, huh?”

“Y-yes,” Aziraphale cleared his throat. “I was just going to…” He looked down at the flowers in his arms. “I was going to purchase these for you. D-do you like them?”

You felt a heat instantly rush up to your face. You didn’t trust yourself to say anything, so you silently nodded your head.

“Good! I…Well, I wanted to get these for you and well, tell you that…That I’m in love with you.” He nervously looked up from the flowers and at your face for your reaction.

Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
